


Secret Place

by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Kairi x Sora, Love, Paopu Fruit, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Romance, Sokai, Sora x Kairi - Freeform, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744/pseuds/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi and Sora end up meeting at the Secret Place after everything that happened. Takes place during and after the credits of Kingdom Hearts II. </p><p>Short drabble/one shot</p><p>Sora's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Place

Total nostalgia struck as I stepped into the dark cave, it’s been a few years since I’ve last seen the Secret Place, although to be honest it felt like a millennium. When the island got swallowed up by the darkness, I was afraid that I might never see it again, but I’m so thankful that everything turned out OK. I scanned the drawings with my hand, gently touching the rock. I looked around the cave, examining all of the drawings that surrounded me. I never thought such silly doodles scribbled on the wall would mean so much to me. Well, there was one exception, one that wasn’t just a random drawing. Is it still there? I thought. I then looked down towards the corner of the cave. Yep, still there, everything’s exactly as I remembered it. The pictures of me and Kairi that we drew of each other all those years ago. But wait there’s actually something different about the drawing, I noticed that Kairi was handing me a Paopu Fruit in return, and it was even bigger than the one I was handing to her. I slowly put my hand on the drawing, a huge grin appeared on my face. I then head footsteps coming towards my direction, I quickly turned around and saw Kairi smiling down at me with a sweet smile on her face, causing me to blush.  
“So... you drew this?” I questioned. Wait, what the heck?! Of course she’s the one who drew this! Who else would have?  
“Yes,” she whispered softly. I let out a nervous chuckle, “I- I didn’t think you’d actually see this, let alone add to it... When did you do this exactly?”  
“Soon after we got separated,” she answered.  
“I just had to come back after that, this is the place where I feel most in touch with you.” I gave her a warm smile,  
“I can’t believe you did this for me, that was so sweet of you. I honestly thought that if you actually did happen to see the Paopu Fruit, you’d think it was weird...”  
“Why do you say that?” she asked.  
“I dunno, guess I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way,” Kairi scooted closer to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, doing so caused my mouth to suddenly drop, I was a little shocked by her actions after all. This made Kairi let out a small giggle,  
“Sora I’ve always felt that way about you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, you have no idea,” she then wrapped her arms around me, embracing me. I felt my skin boil, and my heart rate speed up. I hope she can;t feel how fast my heart is beating! I panicked.  
“I missed you so much...” I remember Kairi telling me this when we were in Castle Oblivion, but it felt so incredible hearing those words once again. After she spoke, I finally regained my courage and hugged her as well, giving her a gentle squeeze.  
“I know,” I whispered. I then cupped both her cheeks, I noticed tears forming from her eyes and whipped them with my thumb. I leaned down to kiss her soft lips, Kairi slowly returned the kiss.  
“I love you,” I said, quietly speaking into her ear.  
“I love you too,” a deep shade of red began to form on her face. I then got up and offered her my hand.  
“Wait, what?”  
“C’mon, let’s go,” Kairi gave me a confused look.  
“Let’s go share a Paopu Fruit,” I said cheerfully.  
Kairi laughed,  
“What?” I asked.  
“Thanks for killing the moment,” I put on a fake pout and said:  
“Well geez, sorry.”  
“It’s okay... but yeah, let’s,” she then took my hand, quickly intertwining our fingers.  
I couldn’t believe it, I was actually going to be sharing a Paopu Fruit with the one I love, something that symbolizes an unbreakable connection.  
We then headed towards the exit of the Secret Place, and went back into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know this was pretty sappy lol. But I wanted to do something for these two, I mean this couple was a huge part of my childhood. I was obsessed with Sokai when I was like... nine years old. lol They were like, my OTP. XD


End file.
